


All of the Texts, All of the Best

by Tsubaka



Category: School of Rock (TV)
Genre: "I Miss You" by Clean Bandit feat. Julia Michaels, F/M, Fremmer (mentioned), I know you don't ship Fremmer but I had to put it in I'm sorry, Some end fluff, Zomika, kinda angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsubaka/pseuds/Tsubaka
Summary: A small story of two best friends, a longing love, and a message thread that is the signal of a new start.





	All of the Texts, All of the Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fragmentsxo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragmentsxo/gifts).



> Happy anniversary to our friendship! I love you, Adam. Here's to more crazy talks and fun memories ♡

_Clink. Clink. Clink._

"Tomika, you need to stop."

Tomika Young, donning a long face, tapped against her glass cup. Summer Hathaway sat across from her with folded arms, frowning at her best friend. Usually, when they went out for food together, Tomika always had a bright smile on her face. This time around, other thoughts occupied her mind.

_Clink. Clink. Clink._

" _Tomika_ ," Summer stated with an edge, " _C'mon_."

"No," Tomika muttered.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"That's a terrible excuse."

"Well, it's mine."

Summer rolled her eyes and leaned back against the booth seat. She kept her eyes on Tomika tapping the glass with her finger. She sighed and looked around the restaurant, a Dallas Cowboys game catching her eye. She was watching Dak Prescott throw another pass, only to have it intercepted. It felt like a usual routine, and Summer found herself beginning to drown in it all.

"I miss him."

"Huh?" Summer felt her heart jump. Tomika's voice cut through the silence.

"I miss him."

"...Zack?"

"Yeah."

"Oh," Summer sighed gently. She donned a sad smile for her best friend, "Tomiks-"

"You know he's in Cabo, right? With Freddy?"

"Yeah-"

"He's just...in _Cabo_ , living it up with your boyfriend and _other girls_ while I'm... _here_ , waiting for him to come back!"

"You two broke up, though," Summer reasoned, which earned her a signature scowl, "Sorry, but it's the truth."

"That still doesn't give him the right to be out with other girls."

"It...kinda does."

"Summer, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What?"

"Shut up," Tomika frowned, rubbing her face with her hands. She let out soft sighs and whimpers, "I know we broke up...I know, it's just...I miss him and I still love him."

"I know," Summer smiled, "and I'm sure he still loves you too."

"Maybe...but..."

"Look, Tomika. I know Zack well; if he was truly over you, all your social media posts would be gone and a new girl would replace them."

"You can't be sure of that."

"Check his Instagram," Summer smirked, prompting Tomika to pick up her phone. As she searched through Zack's page, she could still see all of the pictures and surprise selfies of them together. Even the captions still remained:

**zackkwon** _surprise selfies are the best. I love my girl_ ** _@_sk8trgrl__**

**zackkwon** _happy birthday, my love! You're the best part of me and I'm glad to be a part of your symphony_ _ **@_sk8trgrl_**_

**zackkwon** _Now I long for yesterday..._

"Wow..." Tomika sighed blissfully.

"Believe me now?" Summer smirked, "That post with The Beatles was the most recent one, after your breakup."

"It was?"

"Yeah."

"Oh..." Tomika sighed, "Sum, I miss him so much...I do."

In response, Summer began to hum. It took some time for Tomika to register the song, and when she got the title, she got an idea. Pulling out her phone, she sought Zack's number and message thread.

" _ **I know you're out in Cabo,**_ " Tomika typed, " ** _hanging with your brother._** "

To Tomika's surprise, it didn't take long for Zack to respond: " _ **Wishing that I was your bottle, so I could be close to your lips again.**_ "

" _ **I know you didn't call your parents, and tell 'em that we ended...**_ "

" _ **'Cause you know that they'd be offended. Did you not want to tell 'em it's the end?**_ "

"Whatcha doing?" Summer asked.

"Nothing," Tomika giggled, "Just...sending a message."

"Really."

"Yeah," Tomika smiled wide, her eyes and fingers on her phone, " _ **And I know we're not supposed to talk, but I'm getting ahead of myself.**_ "

" _ **I get scared when we're not**_ ," Zack sent back, " _ **'Cause I'm scared you're with somebody else.**_ "

" _ **So I guess that it's gone, and I just keep lying to myself**_."

" _Oh_ ," Tomika sang softly to herself, unaware that Summer heard her, " _I can't believe it, I..._ "

Summer smiled at the brunette, recognizing the smile as the start of something new. Zomika was back, and it would be official the second Zack touched ground in Texas again.

" _ **I miss you, yeah, I miss you.**_ "


End file.
